


Jailbirds

by Rhino (RhinoMouse)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, F/F, Jail, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Protective Kara Danvers, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, There's a lot of swearing, They're in jail, a lot of OCs - Freeform, most of the cannon characters aren't more than name dropped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhinoMouse/pseuds/Rhino
Summary: Lena doesn't get broken out of holding fast enough after being set up by Lillian. Instead she gets moved to general population in jail. Kara is sick and tired of trying to prove the video is fake and Lena didn't help Lillian and Metallo escape and decides to be a bit more hands on. But Luthor's aren't popular in jail and Kara isn't exactly built for intimidation when pretending to be human.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If this chapter feels like something you've already read its because the first chapter was posted in the oneshot collection Linked collection over a year ago. There's been some editing and the second chapter will be up soon.

Lena ran her fingers along the mark on her ankle, not that she was looking at it. It’d formed the night she betrayed Lilian to save Kara. Because it had been for Kara. For all that she would have done it because it was right, when she turned the key letting Lillian believe she was committing genocide, she’d been thinking of Kara. Her best friend.

But it had been a choice. Her choice, and it had been etched into her skin. Lena knew that what she felt for Kara was...it was permanent. A soulbond had formed. It was still black, still one-sided. How sad was that; a Luthor helplessly in love with a reporter.

There was a snore from inside one of the rooms. She curled furthur under her thin, scratchy, smelly blanket. It was pointless. Lena ran her tongue over her split lip. She was paying her lawyers far too much, or else she’d underestimated the hate people had for her name. No bail...six months till her court date and she was stuck here, in the county jail. 

Lena curled her hands over her ears to block out the sounds. No metal slab for her to lay her pad down on. The other inmates wouldn’t allow that. Who wants a Luthor to be in the bunk next to them? She would not cry, she would not show weakness. She would not. 

////

Lena ate from her tray of slop masquerading as food. It was...not the worst she’d ever had, if only because she remembered the food from the orphanage. She curled protectively over her tray. She was already sitting in the farthest corner of an empty metal table. It was like school all over again, only she was ostracized for different reasons. 

The door buzzed opening up. A familiar shuffle of someone carrying their awkward equipment was heard. Lena didn't bother to look up at whoever was the new prisoner of the day. Maybe she’d get to actually finish her breakfast before the others descended on her? Her contemplation was ruined by an excited exclamation. “Lena!” 

Her spine straightened and she stared in shock as Kara Danvers walked in, complete with tan jumpsuit. “Kara?!” 

“Oh thank goodness you’re ok!” Kara dropped her things and sprinted over before sweeping her up into her arms.

Lena melted, hugging her friend back as tightly as she could. “What are you doing here?” 

“Well I couldn’t leave you alone in here.” Kara frowned as she reached up and carefully cradled her chin gently. “Who hit you?” 

She flushed, looking away from her friend. “It’s fine.” 

“No it's not.” Kara’s jaw tightened, but her fingers remained warm and soft against her cheek. 

They were interrupted by Rachel, one of the minions of the pod boss, clearing her throat. “You know Luthor?” 

“She’s my friend.” Kara’s shoulders were stiff as she turned to face the approaching woman. Her eyes sharp, arms crossed over her chest. “You happen to know who hit her? Because I need to have some words with them.” 

“You’ve got bad taste in friends. If you want to survive in here you’d best ditch the bitch.” Rachel’s lips curled into a cruel and taunting grin. 

Lena reached out to pull Kara back, sweet Kara who was even less equipped for jail than she was. And she’d ended up with a fat lip and a black eye before she’d been able force them off of her. Being a Luthor came with extensive self defense classes. Only apparently Kara hadn’t been informed that she was a puppy surrounded by wolves. Because sweet Kara stepped into Rachel’s personal space. “If you hurt her you have me to deal with.” 

“You?” Rachel scoffed. “Have you even thrown a punch before?” 

Kara didn’t back down, her chin tilted up. “I’m a part time subcontractor for the FBI.” 

“What, you think I’ll buy that you are some kind of mercenary?” The woman scoffed. 

Lena laid her hand on Kara’s shoulder, lying was a terrible idea in here. “Kara.” She hissed. This was a disaster. 

Kara gave her a look over her shoulder and just smiled. “I’m fine.” Her face turned serious. “And I’m sorry for lying.” She turned back to the woman. “If you don’t believe me just try something.” 

“You’re dead bitch.” Rachel spat, she looked pointedly at the camera before backing off. 

Kara didn’t move. She just watched the woman leave. Finally she turned, her face turning soft and familier. “I won’t let them hurt you.” 

“Kara.” Lena grabbed Kara’s hands and looked around the room. “Get your pad ok? You can’t just leave it on the floor.” 

The blonde just nodded and trotted off and picked up her pad with all of her allocated items piled on top of it. She scooped it up like it was a mere inconvenience. Kara walked straight over to where Lena was waiting for her. She paused though, a frown on her face. “Lena why are your things on the ground?” 

“No one wants to share a room with a Luthor.” She shrugged. “It’s fine. It’s dangerous in the rooms anyways, no cameras. Be careful when you enter any of them to use the restroom or the shower.” 

Kara’s brow furrowed further. “Wait here.” 

“Kara! No!” Lena grabbed at the sleeve of her jumpsuit, but it was too late and her friend had shaken her off easily. 

Ignoring everything happening around them, Kara strode into a room. She turned, walked out and walked into the next one. 

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing!” Janice with the straight, stringy blonde hair protested as she jumped to her feet. She followed right in after Kara. 

Lena lunged to save her friend. She couldn’t let any of them touch her! Gritting her teeth she cursed as arms caught her, holding her back. Slamming her head back she clobbered her captor, stunning them. Sprinting into the room she froze. 

Standing there, her soulbond, Kara had Janice pinned against the wall. Janice’s face was smashed into the wall, her arm twisted behind her back, face red with fury. Kara’s eyes were narrowed. “There are three open bunks in this room. So you can either let Lena and I take a bunk each in this room or you can move your stuff out. The room beside us has an open bunk, I’m sure they’ll let you in.” 

“Let go of me bitch!” Janice growled from where she was pinned. 

Kara twisted her arm up further. She ignored the exclamation of pain completely. “Choose.” 

Lena stared in awe as Janice finally nodded. The woman glared darkly at Kara, but gathered her things in sharp, jerky movements. But she did it. And she elbowed past her and out of the room, her things in her arms. 

“Come on, let’s get you set up.” Kara smiled like nothing was wrong. She just walked up to her, beamed and then moved back to their things and began to gather them up.

Standing there, Lena tried to process what was going on. This was...this had to be a dream right? Shaking her head she decided to follow along. If the worst happened, at least solitary was mostly safe? For Kara at least it would be. 

////

Lena woke to the pleasant scratch of Kara’s nails against her scalp. “Hmmmmm….”

“Feeling better?” Kara asked, her voice warm and kind. 

She yawned, sitting up. “Thank you.” Lena leaned into her friend, resting her head on Kara’s shoulder. “Want to explain how and why you’re here now that I don’t look like ‘death warmed over’?” 

“Uh...about that. So I needed to do something big to make sure they’d give me a ridiculous bail. That and I told everyone if they tried to bail me out I’d never speak to them again. Also I really needed to be in the same jail as you.” Kara’s shoulders tightened. “And Jess was eager to help so we signed some paperwork. And J’onn actually stepped in to make sure I was in the same pod as you, which jails have pods like peas! I didn’t know that. And-” 

“Kara, what did you do?” Lena picked her head up and looked at her friend with a raised brow as she interrupted her rambling. 

Kara looked guilty, her fingers tangled in her lap. “L-Corp had a delivery of high grade metals for the lab. I might have kinda hijacked it? Of course Jess knows where I stuck it. And since they haven’t recovered it they can’t exactly let me out on bail.” 

“You stole from L-Corp…” Lena snickered. “That’s brilliant. I assume you and Jess wrote up a contract that makes it all legal?” 

She nodded. “Exactly! Once you’re out she’ll drop the paperwork off with the police and I’ll be out of here.” 

“I’m not worth all of this. I can take care of myself. You should call Jess and get yourself released.” Lena reached up, brushing some of Kara’s hair behind her ear. “It’s sweet of you, I’ve never had anyone who’d even imagine doing something like this for me. But you’ve made enemies. You’re going to get hurt.” 

Kara blushed, her eyes darting away. “Ah...about that. See I maybe wasn’t lying all that much to that mean lady out there.” Her voice squeaked at the end. 

“What?” Lena blinked, that…

Pulling her knees up to her chest, Kara wrapped her arms around her legs. “Only it's not the FBI, the DEO.” Her voice was painfully quiet.

“You’re saying you’re a subcontractor for the DEO?” Lena carefully laid a hand on Kara’s knee. 

She nodded. “I even have dental and health. I really am a reporter! But I help the DEO with...hostile aliens, metahumans, and anything beyond the scope of the police.” 

“Kara...what are you saying.” She pulled back, her brows pulling together. It felt like something dangerous and important. 

Kara swallowed. “I...you know I’m adopted.” She flicked her eyes to her. “The first prototype you showed me. I broke it.” Large blue eyes looked at her meaningfully through the lenses of her glasses. 

Lena sucked in a breath as that snapped into place. Her best friend was an alien. If she was assisting with the DEO….Slowly she reached out. Her fingers shook ever so slightly as she plucked the black frames off of Kara’s face. “Oh….” 

“I wanted to tell you.” Kara bit at her lip. “But I was selfish and I didn’t want you to treat me differently. Everyone always treats me differently.” 

She held her hand up, stopping Kara’s words. Right...so many things were making so much more sense. How Supergirl always seemed to know where she was, how she automatically believed her. Not only that, but the optimism that Kara and Supergirl shared. “Thank you, for saving my life.” 

“What are friends for.” Kara smiled, her whole body relaxing. “You’re not mad?” 

“Considering you got arrested just so you could protect me in jail?” Lena raised a brow at her friend. “You’re adorable. I should have recognized that.” 

Her friend, her soulbond positively beamed. “So, what exactly do we do here?” 

“Well you could work out, not that we have a gym.” Lena chuckled. “Though that wouldn’t help for you. Today we can talk and order some books and art supplies from the commissary. Yell at my lawyers for a while. Are you going to be alright with just jail rations?” 

Kara’s face blanched. “I should...uh...I’ll be fine.” She was looking at the thin blanket, her fingers twirling a stray string. It was blatantly suspicious. 

“When we get out of here I’ll buy you as many potstickers as you can eat.” Lena entwined their fingers, holding her hand. “How does that sound to you?” She’d just have to share the slop they called food here with Kara. 

“That sounds super duper!” Kara grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!

Lena’s mouth was dry as she watched Kara’s strategy to prevent fights. She swallowed, it was unfair, it really was. Why was Kara wearing a white sports bra? And abs...why did she have a six pack? Lena sent out a silent prayer of thanks that apparently topless push ups were going to be a daily occurance. 

“Lena!” Kara bounced up onto her feet, her eyes bright and happy. “They feed us soon right?” 

She smiled as she let Kara hug her, it was unfair how warm she was. “You can have my tater tots.” Lena nearly swallowed her tongue as her hands touched Kara’s bare back. Her voice turned slightly hoarse. “You should put a shirt on.” 

Kara just shrugged as she pulled back. “You’re the best! I want to finish up, probably should shower first too. I think I’m starting to understand why you humans exercise. It sucks, but then it makes you happy? Endorphins are real!” She just smiled at her and then jogged off for the single flight of metal stairs. 

Lena physically shook herself to prevent herself from watching Kara disappear. Facing the other prisoners she forced her mask back down. Moving to a table by the side of the room she sat down, her book a shield against the rest. 

“You won’t be safe forever.” Rachel taunted. “Your little blonde is going to make a mistake, and then she won’t be here any longer.” 

Lena would have been frightened, if it wasn’t for the fact she now knew Kara was Supergirl. The idea of a prison shiv actually hurting Kara was laughable. She wasn’t helpless now. It was reassuring. “Samantha, you should keep your toddies in check. They’ll get hurt.” 

Samantha the pod boss shifted from where she was sitting. “Luthor, you don’t have power here.” 

“I don’t want power here, I just want to be left alone.” Lena lifted her plastic cup, god she was getting served tap water...from a sink above the toilet. She missed her mineral water kept at optimal coolness. 

“Your guard is going to make a mistake when the lights are out.” Her eyes were hard, posture relaxed. 

Lena turned to face the other woman properly. “Did one of my family members wrong you?” 

“Please, I’m human.” Samantha scoffed, standing up she cast a single look at her. “You’re gonna get yours Luthor.” 

She raised a brow as she watched the woman walk over to where some of the other inmates were playing poker. Lena glanced at Kara who was running up and down the stairs, sweat running down her ridiculous physic. Her mouth felt dry. Pushing down her attraction she paused, since when did kryptonians sweat? 

Kara seemed to sense her attention. She beamed as she jogged over to her table. Dropping down on the table itself. She grabbed the plastic cup and downed every bit of water left in it. With a satisfied sigh, chest heaving, she grinned. “This is great! It was awful yesterday but I’m really getting into this.”

“This is jail.” Lena deadpanned back, hoping her pale skin wasn’t betraying her. 

Kara giggled, picking up the towel she’d left on the table and wiping at her sweat. “I work two jobs, am tuned into an entire city constantly, and I have to make calls of to act or not act every hour of every day.” Her smile turned wry, an expression Lena hadn’t even known Kara was capable of. “This place is awful, it’s disgusting and cold. But it's as close to a vacation I’ve had.”

Lena felt the weight of that, it was exhausting just thinking about being inundated with that much information. She could ask her many questions later, not here where others could hear. “So worst food you’ve had?” 

“Kale.” Kara’s nose wrinkled as she seemed to relax at the soft spots shown not being pushed back on. “I don’t know how you eat it.”

She accepted the plastic cup back. “We need to get paper from commissary. There’s nothing to do.” 

“I could walk you through an adjusted FBI workout?” Kara offered tilting her head. “I know you can punch a person if necessary, but you work at a desk. And I’m really loving this work out thing, have I mentioned that yet? This is a revelation.” 

Lena considered that, it might help with sleeping on the frankly horrifying mats on metal bunks. And clearly Kara was losing her mind with boredom. It was ridiculous. But then...she’d die...there was no way she could in any way keep up with Supergirl. “I could never keep up with you.” 

“Come on, it’ll be fun.” Kara hopped up onto her feet.

She sighed, this not being able to say no to Kara was just sad at this point. “Alright.” Lena rose reluctantly. “So, what are we doing first?” 

“Cardio, then we’ll stretch it out and work on some strength training.” Kara looked remarkably like a golden retriever about to go on a walk. 

Lena followed behind her slowly, dare she say her feet dragged. “Why do you work out?” 

“Oh it's awful, but Alex makes me do it occasionally in the training room. Guess it was useful for something now, and endorphins! Who knew?” A determined glint lit up Kara’s eyes. “Also haven’t you noticed how the other inmates look at me?” 

Lena flicked her eyes around the room of restless and bored women. “Like something they want to eat?” 

“They’re warry, I’m making a point Lena.” Kara huffed. “Anyways can you do a push up?” 

She bit back her first instinctive sarcastic quip. “No.”

“Huh...crunches?” Kara bit at her lip looking a bit flummoxed at the idea of not being able to do a push up. 

Lena knew this was going to be absolutely miserable in that exact moment. “Unfortunately.” This couldn’t be a nice spin class in a gym that smelt clean, in comfortable work out clothing and an option for smoothies afterwards. No, it was jail so it was a dirty concrete and metal room turned workout area that smelled of body odor, stale air, and faintly of mold. “You’re going to at least hold my feet down yes?”

“Of course!” Kara grinned. “Gotta make sure they know not to mess with you.” 

////

Lena lay on the top bunk staring at the obscenity scratched and written on the ceiling above her. It was impossible to sleep. It didn’t matter she was weary to a bone deep level. The bunk was the most uncomfortable thing she’d ever slept on. Below her she could hear Kara tossing and turning. “Can’t sleep?” 

“No.” Kara groaned from the bottom bunk. “It’s so uncomfortable!” 

She rolled onto her side. “You can tell it’s uncomfortable? I’d have thought….” Lena frowned, sound carried far too well in this place. “Wait, I have an idea.” 

“Really?” Kara’s voice was hopeful. 

Lena huffed as she hopped out of her bunk. “Look, it’s cold, hard and miserable in these bunks. If we share it’ll be tight, but we can have two miserable mats instead of one, two blankets, two pillows and we might have a chance of actual sleep.” 

“Anything for the smell of pot?” Kara’s nose was scrunched as she sat up in her bunk, clearly as eager for sleep as Lena was if her bleary eyes were anything to go by. 

Lena ran through her hair. “It smells better than when they burn paper for the ink.” 

“This place is awful.” Kara agreed while standing up from her bunk and grabbing her mat, pillow, and blanket. “But we can at least sleep.” 

“You’re alright with it?” Lena found herself saying softly. She hadn’t expected Kara to be alright with it. It was only night two for Kara and the metal bunks were incredibly narrow.

But Kara didn’t seem to have noticed the insecurity in her voice. She glanced at her as she hefted her things up onto the top bunk. “Let’s make a bed that isn’t something even Lucy would be disgusted by.” 

“Who’s Lucy?” Lena felt a slight pang of jealousy at that. Of course she knew she wasn’t Kara’s soulbond even if she was Lena’s. 

Kara’s features looked fond even in the low light. “Lucy Lane, she runs the FBI’s interests in Washington DC. I haven’t seen her since she left after her time as Director of the agency. She was always pointing out she’s slept in the worst places.” She chuckled. “Well I’ve got a competing story for game night.” 

“Ah, the much famed game night.” Lena stepped forward and helped set up the bed. 

Kara sighed as the bed looked somewhat sleepable. “Come on.” She waved to the bed clearly indicated for Lena to climb up first.

Lena nodded drowsily and clambered up onto the bunk. Pulling the scratchy blankets back she rolled to the back of the narrow bunk. 

Without even the slightest acknowledgement it was awkward, Kara hopped up and rolled against her. “Come here, the wall’s cold.” Her voice was thick with sleep as she pulled the blankets over them. She sighed, wrapping her arms Lena, she curled into her, nose pressing into her neck.

She felt her cheeks heat up as she melted into Kara. God, how did Kara’s hair still smell amazing even with prison shampoo? Just how? Burying her nose into Kara’s hair she closed her eyes and just soaked in the warmth. 

Lena felt her eyes water as she curled her fingers in Kara’s prison shirt. If she was going to have a soulbond attach her to a person she was glad it was Kara. It caught in the back of her throat, Kara was sleeping in a jail for her. “Thank you.” 

“I’ll always protect you.” Kara murmured into her chest, her voice thick with sleep. 

She choked slightly at that promise because in that moment she believed it. “I’ve never had a friend like you, never had family like you.” She could hear the tears in her voice as she tried to speak and not burst into hysterical tears. 

Kara’s arms pulled them closer together, no she was hugging her. “Well you have me, always.” 

Lena couldn’t help it, she started crying silently in a dark and filthy jail cell. She could never repay this, and she doubted Kara would let her. Something broke inside of her, cracks gaping open as she clung to Kara.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes a chapter a day my dudes!

Lena winced as she had her eyebrow taped shut by the jail nurse. “When was the last time this room was cleaned?” 

“You don’t want to know.” The male nurse replied, his thick spectacles were oddly riveting to look at. 

She wasn’t sure how he could see out of the smudged lenses. Lena flicked her eyes to the line of other injured individuals from their pod. Kara was glaring at Samantha while holding bloody toilet paper to her nose. Lena tried to catch Kara’s eyes but Kara was looking at the floor stubbornly. 

Lena looked back at the nurse...god he needed to shave more than once a week. “Do you know what is going to be done after this?” 

There was a clink as one of her podmates shifted, her handcuffs clinking against the chair. Half the pod was handcuffed to chairs waiting to be seen by the nurse. 

“No, not my job.” The nurse looked bored as he pulled out the metal tray closer and began to disinfect the gash along her forearm. 

Lena hissed, clenching her teeth. She shot a glare at Samantha. Being jumped in the morning had been an awful way to be woken up. “So how much did you get paid to try and kill me?” 

“Not that stupid cunt.” Samantha snarled back from where she was handcuffed and cradling her broken arm. 

“None of that.” The nurse snapped, his eyes seemed to sharpen. “Don’t make me call in guards or have one of you sent into solitary.” 

There was a round of grumbles but the room but they all seemed to settle. 

Kristy with the messy bun shifted the ice pack on her throat, which Kara’s throat punch had dropped her. “So you actually are a subcontractor for the FBI...I didn’t expect that.” Her voice sounded like she smoked a pack an hour, which was concerning considering her voice was usually high and clear.

“I did two hundred push ups yesterday?” Kara’s voice was pouty. 

Samantha snorted. “And there’s the princess bitch again.” 

“You’re not a very nice person either.” Kara grumbled. 

Lena started to raise her brow only to stop as pain reminded her that her right brow was split. “Don’t insult them Kara, it’s not one of your skills.” 

“Just because I don’t swear….” There was a distinct pink tint to Kara’s ears. 

Samantha scoffed. “You should just be glad blocking shives is one of her skills.” 

“Maybe you shouldn’t have tried to stab Lena?” Kara snapped back, a certain authority to her voice that Lena wasn’t familiar with in Kara Danvers, only with Supergirl.

The nurse cleared his throat. “Enough!” He began to stitch up Lena’s forearm. “Fighting is going to make whatever the chief is going to do to you worse.” 

////

Lena shuffled along behind Kara as they were transferred. It was demoralizing to have her ankles and hands cuffed and still forced to carry her few possessions. Not to mention it was awkward and nearly impossible to carry her mat as well as everything else without so much as a bag. Well the shitty, tiny laundry bag sort of counted as a bag? 

“Against the wall.” The guard stopped at the door into the new pod they were being transferred to. Lena tried to catch Kara’s eye again as they both faced the wall, but Kara was still glaring pointedly at the ground. 

There guard had lowered themself uncuffing her ankles. Lena pressed her forehead against the cold wall. She waited till the guard told her to turn around. She held her hands out as her hands were un-cuffed. A second later Kara was uncuffed as well. A loud ‘beep’ rang out as the guard opened up the pod door. “Alright, get in there. Try not to get any more fights.” 

Lena rolled her eyes as she picked up her mat that was wrapped around her things. She looked around the new pod as she entered in through the door. 

As soon as the inmates caught sight of her whistles and jeers sounded from the inmates. “We got a Luthor?” 

“F-pod kicked her ass!” 

“Look at that ass!” 

“Welcome to the other side!” 

Kara nudged into her shoulder. “I won’t let them hurt you.” 

“Talking to me now?” She bit out the side of her mouth. 

Kara flinched. “I’m sorry.” 

Lena walked towards the rooms. She locked eyes with an older woman at a table. “Are there empty bunks in here?” 

“There’s an empty bunk in that one.” The woman jabbed her thumb over her shoulder. 

She squared her shoulders. “Thank you.” Lena strode into the room and spotted the single empty bottom bunk. 

“So...am I sleeping on the couch...or floor then?” Kara’s voice was weak as she shuffled in behind her. 

Lena looked over at her friend, her soulbond. “Why didn’t you tell me you could be hurt?” Her eyes darted to the sides to ensure they were the only ones in the room despite her voice being a barely audible hiss. “For that matter how is that possible?” 

“There’s no sunlight in here.” Kara winced. “I had them radiate me with red sunlight...it takes my powers away.” 

She stared at the bruising around Kara’s eyes, her swollen and taped nose, the stiff posture from the beating she’d taken. “Why?” 

“Because you needed me.” Kara’s mouth tightened, a resolute look to her face. 

Lena had nothing to say to that. It was too much to comprehend. But it terrified her. “Come on, let’s get our possessions.” 

“We’re sharing a bunk?” Kara perked up. 

She touched Kara’s arm. “Always.” 

“Well isn’t this cozy.” A voice snarked from the entrance to the room. “Didn’t know they let girlfriends stick together, that your Luthor money talking?” 

Lena snapped her head towards the intruder. “No, thought it best to keep the two of us out of F-pod after they tried to jump me this morning.”

“I can see that.” The woman’s eyes looked pointedly at her brow and then flicked to where her forearm had a good twenty stitches. “Guess you won since you’re breathing.” 

Lena smirked. “Guess we did.” 

“Well isn’t that lucky.” She cocked her head slightly. “My names Jules, I’m top bunk.”

Kara smiled. “Nice to meet you Jules, I’m Kara and this is Lena.” 

“Your whore talks?” Jules smirked looking at Lena.

Lena’s eyes narrowed. “And she took down six of Samantha’s little lackies despite three shivs and only has a busted nose and some bruises. Two of them are in the hospital.” 

“Huh, guess you’re not just a pretty face.” Jules reevaluated Kara. “Nice to meet ya bunkies. Don’t fuck loud and we’ll be fine.” She turned on her heel and headed out. 

Kara made a small sound. “Well that’s...new?” 

“It’s better than attempted murder.” Lena sighed, god this country’s criminal justice system was fucked. “This is going to delay that commissary too….” 

Kara stifled a laugh. “You’re just mad they took your bra.” 

“Didn’t know white bras only.” Lena said lowly before walking out of the room. She examined the various groups. It was a more mixed age group than the last pod. But if the tatted up woman by the tv wasn’t in a gang she’d eat her checkbook. 

Lena made her way to one of the empty tables and sat down gingerly on one of the metal stools, she was generally sore everywhere thanks to the fight. With a slight hop Kara sat on the table so that she was looking down at Lena, her feet resting on the stool next to the one Lena was sitting on. 

“I don’t like being sore.” Kara poked at her nose. “This is terrible.” 

She reached out curling her hand around Kara’s ankle where her feet were sitting on the attached metal stool. “When we get out I’ve got a lot of questions.” 

“I’ll answer them.” Kara’s bright blue eyes met hers. 

Lena’s mouth twitched upwards. Flushing she looked away, her eyes traveling down to where she was holding onto Kara’s ankle. The air caught in her throat as she saw a colorful pattern along her ankle. It held the same dark black outline she’d traced endlessly before Kara had arrived in jail on her own ankle. The only difference were the bright colors of a mutual mark. “You…” 

“What?” Kara looked at her curiously?

A middle aged looking woman sat down across from Lena. “So you’re in for terrorism right?” 

She blinked forcing herself to concentrate on the other inmate. “Handling and transporting a controlled substance, accessory to a felony, and aiding and abetting a terror organization.” 

“Well that’s something.” The woman whistled. “What about you blondie?” 

Kara twisted so she could see the woman. “Oh, uh armed robbery, grand larceny and resisting arrest. You?” 

“Assault with a deadly weapon.” Her face hardened. “Caught my boyfriend cheatin on me.” 

Lena held out her hand. “Lena.” 

“Caitlyn.” The woman took her hand and shook it. “Gotta say you two’ve got the biggest charges in here short of manslaughter.” 

Kara nudged Lena’s shoulder. “Hear that? We’re cool.” 

“That’s...one way to think of it.” Lena allowed, her heart was still racing from the sight of that mark on Kara’s ankle. She knew what that meant. It felt like her whole world was being turned upside down while she had to keep face.

Caitlyn laughed, it was a rasping thing of a long time smoker. “Cute, first time in blondie?” 

“Uh second actually.” Kara’s cheeks heated up. “Didn’t really get charged the first time.” 

Lena’s head snapped to Kara. “What?” 

“Yeah uh...it was uh...misunderstanding.” Kara shifted. 

She frowned. “What on earth about?” Lena was genuinely going to find someone and end them for arresting Kara. 

“Technically unsanctioned air travel in a city?” Kara’s ears began to turn pink. 

Caitlyn rapped her knuckles against the metal table. “You fly?” 

“Single person aircraft.” Kara said with a completely straight face while pushing her glasses up her nose. 

Lena raised her left brow, that was oddly an impressive lie to cover for Supergirl all things considered.


	4. Chapter 4

Lena flicked her eyes at her opponents. Pushing a bag of cheetos into the middle of the table she pressed her cards flat against the table. “Raise.” 

“Dangerous move Luthor.” Jules narrowed her eyes looking at her. She grabbed her wrapped cookies from lunch and shoved them into the center of the table. “You’re move Trix.” 

Trix shook her head. “Fuck that, fold.” She tossed her cards down leaning back. 

Peach groaned. “Oh hell, all in.” She pushed two honey buns into the pot. 

“Interesting.” Lena considered the pot, she had two queens and there was a third queen in the communal hand. It was a good hand. On the other hand the probability that someone else had a better hand…. She reached over and pushed in her bag of oreos. “All in.” 

Jules’s mouth tightened. “Fuck it, all in.” She pushed her bag of cheetos over.

Susan whistled. “Alright, show what you’ve got ladies.” 

As they all turned their cards over there was a short silence as everyone took in what they all had. Lena smirked as she reached out and pulled the pot towards her. “Well looks like I win.” 

“Fuck you Luthor.” Jules groaned letting her head hit the table. “You’re not allowed to play poker with us any longer.” 

Lena snickered. She tossed a treat to each of her opponents she’d just won. “Can’t have you going bankrupt too early in the day.” 

“You’re a cocky shit.” Trix grumbled while accepting the honeybuns. 

She opened up a bag of cheetos. “Well, I’m always willing to play chess.” 

“Fuck that whore.” Peach crossed her arms. “You’re a god damned card shark is what you are.” 

Lena just smiled. “And yet you still play me.” 

“We don’t all have hot blondes to pass the time with.” Peach blew a raspberry at her. 

Lena’s face flushed, she ducked her chin. Everyone in their pod assumed she and Kara were an item and since Kara hadn’t disputed it she hadn’t either. “Well I’m still playing.” 

“Yeah cause your hot blonde is a crazy work out freak.” Peach snorted. 

Lena looked over at where Kara was wearing nothing but the awful brown prison pants and a white sports bra. Kara was leading a group of six of the other women through a workout circuit. It was...unfairly hot to see sweat running down Kara’s spine and abs. “You could always join the work out if you’re bored.” 

“No way in fucking hell.” Jules scoffed from where she’d just raised her head from the table. “Your babe may be worth ogling from up close and personal the once, but my calves still haven’t forgiven me.” 

Trix spoke up. “What I don’t understand is why we don’t have to listen to obnoxiously loud sex from your bunk?” 

“Some of us aren’t into exbositionsim.” Lena snarked back. God this was the closest to a social group she’s had since high school. That was just sad. 

Jules booed. “Lame, let us live slut.” 

“Not happening.” Lena shuffled the cards. “So who’s down for another game?” 

Trix stood up. “I’m out, I’m gonna be completely broke if I do that. Have fun twats.” 

“What are you british? Who calls anyone a twat in the good old US of A?” Peach mocked as Trix left the table. 

Trix just held up her middle finger while meandering over to the tv. 

Lena looked over at Jules. “So, you in?” 

“Fuck you Luthor, deal me in.” Jules cracked her neck while settling down across from her. 

////

Lena poked at the chow they’d been served for lunch. “How is this even legal to feed to a human being?” 

“Not all of us are born with silver spoons in our fucking mouths.” Trix said while stabbing a mushy tater-tot with her fork. 

Kara’s eyes were wide, her cheeks puffed up from the tots she’s been stuffing into her face.

Lena sighed and dumped her tots on Kara’s tray. “I don’t know how you eat those.” 

“The food here is gross. The guards ought to have to eat this shit.” Jules grumbled while pushing at her food. 

Lena nodded. “Nobody should have to eat this mush. Have they never heard of salad? I miss salad.” 

“You’re a weird duck Luthor.” Jules said. 

Kara patted Lena on the shoulder. “It’s the rich person food. It ruined you.” Kara’s nose scrunched up. “This food isn’t good though. The secret is to hold your breath.” 

“Not good? It’s rank as fuck.” Caitlyn said as she picked at her stale cookie. 

Lena leaned into Kara’s touch. “I’ve seen what you eat darling and I don’t think I’m the one with weird taste. It’s like MSG is a siren calling your name.”

“There’s better drugs out there Blondie.” Jules joked. “Just let me know if you’re interested, we know you’re sugar momma here can afford it.” 

“With your commissary I won too.” Lena winked at Jules. 

Jules sat back slightly. “You pussy ass slut. You’re luck’s going to turn sometime and when it does I’m cleaning up.” 

“Why do you all have to swear so much?” Kara looked around their table a slight pleading to her big blue eyes. 

Lena reached over and laced her hand with Kara’s. “We’re not all as polite as you.” 

“Have you seen where we are? No sun, filth, fuck it smells like body odor and feces with a side of stale air. This place is hell.” Peaches took a long drink from her kool aid. “If you wanna die young spend some time in jail. Shit food, shit company, and shit environment.” 

There were sounds of agreement around the table. 

Lena scratched at her scalp, her hair was dry and greasy at the same time. “They could at least provide shampoo and deodorant.” 

“System’s fucked.” Trix said solemnly. 

Lena’s lips pursed as she took a bite of the foul thing pretending to be chicken casserole of some sort. It was disgusting. “When I get out I’m calling my personal shopper and having her stock my entire fridge with fresh vegetables.” 

“You say shit like that and I want to stab you.” Jules stuffed a fork full of food into her mouth. 

Lena picked at her food. “If you want a job or a some actual vegetables just contact me when you get out of here.” 

“Is this minion recruitment? Cause I gotta say if I have to kiss ass your ass at least is one fine ass.” Peaches blew a kiss at her. 

Kara bristled, her eyes narrowing. “Don’t be crass.” 

“Easy Blondie, we all know you’re the only one allowed to kiss the Luthor ass.” Peach laughed, reaching out she ruffled Kara’s hair. 

Lena wrapped an arm around Kara’s shoulders. “You don’t need to defend my honor everytime darling.” It thrilled her to know that they shared a mark. Kara might not have realized yet, and the lack of privacy had prevented her from saying anything yet. But it was like walking on air. Someone whom she loved loved her just as deeply. So deeply it was etched into both of their skins. Everytime as she reached out and touched Kara it was an indescribably high as she didn’t move away.

Kara softened under her arm. She stuffed a forkful into her mouth as she subsided. If the news hadn’t been full of calls for her head, Lena would say it was as perfect as a day in jail could be.

////

Lena was slightly surprised as Kara hugged her more tightly than usual as they crawled into bed. She hugged Kara back. “Are you ok?” She kept her voice low knowing their three roommates could hear despite that. 

“I miss fresh air.” Kara’s fingers twisted themselves in the back of Lena’s flimsy prison shirt. 

Lena pressed her forehead against Kara’s. “It’s not forever.” 

“Why are the walls so close?” Her voice held the slightest whimper to it. 

She felt the faintest tremor in Kara’s hands. Oh, this wasn’t good. If Kara had a panic attack the relative safety they enjoyed thanks to the failed assassination attempt would vanish. Weakness was death. Any thing she said would be heard. So she acted. 

Lena pressed her lips against Kara’s cheek. Pressing her right hand into Kara’s back, her left she caught Kara’s hand and squeezed it as tightly as she dared. Kara seemed to shiver.

She needed Kara to calm down. Lena kissed Kara’s cheek again. And then her nose, her forehead. She was fluttering kisses across Kara’s face, pressing the two of them so close it was impossible to tell where one began and the other ended.

Kara gasped, her eyes flying open. She pulled back blinking, a glazed look to her eyes dissapaiting as she stared at Lena. Her hands clenched and then relaxed. “Oh.” Then she leaned forward pressing her lips to Lena’s. 

Lena squeaked slightly before her eyes fluttered shut and she melted into it. Her mind went deliriously empty except for the soft feel of Kara’s lips, hot breath against her, hands touching.

“FINALLY!” Jules shouted from the top bunk.

Kara and Lena jumped apart at the sudden interruption. While Kara spluttered Lena pressed the back of her hand to her eyes. “Fucking really?” 

“It’s creepy ya’ll aren’t fucking. Carry on sluts.” Jules snorted as their two others roommates laughed. 

Lena rolled back into Kara and started to giggle. She couldn’t help it, everything was so ridiculous and it just came spilling out of her. Then Kara started to giggle right along with her. Both of them were helpless to stop as it escaped.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I'm starting my new job tomorrow so I figured I'd post this tonight instead of forget it tomorrow. Anyways hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> Side not, the pain as a person who wears glasses when kissing is real. My girlfriend has developed a specific snort for when my glasses accidentally get in the way.

Lena pressed her face into her open book and tried not to scream. She’d never been this bored before in her entire life. 

“Breathe.” Kara leaned into her. “Maybe work on some mathematical proofs for a while?” 

She lowered her book, turning till she was facing Kara instead of her back to her. “I filled a legal pad already and it wasn’t productive at all. I’d need access to tools, the newest numbers and data. In here? This place is disgusting. What purpose does this serve? No one here is even convicted of a crime!?” 

“It’s cause our system is fucked.” Trix dropped down onto the table. “It’s not right, not right.” 

Lena picked up the second legal pad she had for the week. Which...god a whole week with only two legal pads she had to pay for in the first place? “How can we change this system?” 

The room burst into laughter, it rang against the walls of the confined space.

“Uh ladies…” Kara looked around the room. “She’s the richest person on the planet. Either the charges are going to get dropped when they find out that she’s innocent. Or it’s gonna go to trial and her fancy lawyers are going to tear the prosecutor and police force to pieces. But either way she’s getting out, and when she does she can actual change the system.” 

The entire pod fell silent as they seemed process that. And then it erupted into noise as the woman started talking over the top of each other. 

 

 

 

Lena scribbled quickly across the page as she organized her notes on the jail system. “It’s impressive you know so much about the legal code despite never graduating high school.” 

“You saying something slut?” Ruth’s eyes narrowed. 

She flicked her wrist. “You should look into becoming a paralegal when you get out if it’s possible. At the very least a secretary in a legal firm. Contact me when you get out and I’ll see to it you get a position in my company. You have a talent for understanding law.” Lena looked up from her legal pad. “Are you working on the jail GED program?” 

“Applied for it. Guess they just don’t want to help little old me out on it.” The lines of Ruth’s face deepened, the hopelessness reeked off of her. 

Lena paused. “You applied and they haven’t moved forward with providing it for you as legally required?” 

“That’s just how shit is here.” Ruth shrugged. 

Her mouth tightened. “I’ll make a call.” 

“What?” Ruth’s eyes widened. 

Lena ignored it as she stood up. Walking straight for the phones she picked one up and typed in her pin humber. Leaning against the wall she waited for Jess to pick up. 

-”Ms Luthor?”- Jess asked.

“The jail is refusing to meet minimum requirements. Mail me everything needed to get an individual started on working towards the GED. I also want a team working on a design for a human jail that allows inmates the ability to have sun, easy and safe access to a gym, higher level of cleanliness, better options for activities inside the pods. And god a mat that actually gives some protection and is cost affordable for other jails.” Lena flipped through her notepad. “I also want L-corp to look into better options or food in a jail system, see how it can be made effective for schools as well as jails. There should be a list on the food companies involved in food sales to inmates.” 

Jess cleared her throat. -”You want to purchase the food companies?”-

“There needs to be a plan on cornering the market on my desk when I get out.” Lena pushed her hair back. 

-”I’ll get those projects going. Ms Lance is at the prosecutor's office at the moment. But the media’s taken a life of it’s own.”- Jess sounded cautious. 

Lena let out a long breath. “I’m doing alright in here Jess, it’s terrible, but I’m handling it. Get those projects started and mail me the GED packet. If you have issues getting it into the jail talk to Ms Lance.”

-”I’ll handle it.”- Jess assured her. -”But Ms Luthor...it’s getting bad out here.”-

She pressed her forehead against the cold wall. “Take the funds from my personal account and hire more security. All non essential staff should work remotely.” 

-”Supergirl and Superman haven’t let the protests around L-corp get out of control.”- Jess added cautiously. 

Lena glanced at Kara who was doing some kind of intricate handshake with Jules. “Has Supergirl been acting differently?” 

-”Everyone’s under a lot of stress. But yeah, she hasn’t been sticking around after saves or smiling that much.-” Jess sounded confused. -”Now that you mention it she has been off. How did you know that?”-

Lena swallowed thickly. “Just had a feeling.”

////

Lena crawled into the bunk by Kara who was reading quietly in their room. She sat besides Kara, back to the wall. She reached out and circled her hand around Kara’s ankle where it was resting on the mat. The cheap white sock was rough against her hand. She ignored the questioning look Kara was giving her as she rolled down the sock off of her. 

“Lena?” Kara’s head cocked to the side, it’d be completely adorable, it was, but the dark bruising around her eyes was still visible. 

She turned Kara’s foot and met her eyes. “You don’t look at your feet often enough.” 

“Huh?” Kara’s brow crinkled as she looked down at her foot. 

Lena could tell the exact second Kara’s eyes caught the swirling mark, somewhat reminiscent of a galaxy bursting with color. 

Kara’s eyes widened, her pupils dilating, breath catching in her throat. Her fingers were trembling as she touched it reverently. “How…” 

“I saw it and…” Lena pulled a leg up onto the bunk and pulled her pants leg up before pushing her sock down. 

Slowly, achingly slowly Kara’s hand moved til she was lightly tracing the lines against Lena’s ankle. “How?” 

“When I betrayed Lillian.” Lena curled in on herself slightly. “I knew it was the right thing, but what gave me the strength to do it was that I couldn't disappoint you. Kara Danvers you. You believed I was good when no one else did. I’ve never had that before. I knew I could never lose that.” 

Kara swallowed, her hand never leaving Lena’s ankle. “You’d have done the right thing without me.” 

“I don’t know how you’re real.” Lena’s lips pulled up. “It was black when I got here.”

Kara’s eyes flicked up from Lena’s ankle to her face. “It must have been when I let them arrest me. I left everything to keep you safe. I just knew I couldn’t leave you alone. If I stayed on the outside I could prove your innocence but with no one listening to me you could be hurt.” 

“Who’s covering for you?” Lena raised a brow. She had to be careful, any of their fellow inmates could hear if they decided to come into the room. Mentioning Supergirl was definitely off the table. 

Kara’s eyes flicked back to their ankles. “J’onn, he’s the one who helped me. Well and Jess, she thinks I’m insane though. Alex wouldn’t listen.” 

“I noticed she hasn’t put your two jobs together.” Lena watched Kara nervously, Kara wasn’t saying much about the fact they shared a soulbond. 

Kara let out a small huff of amusement. “She’s a good assistant.” 

“Kara...are you…” Lena bit at her lower lip. 

Kara’s head snapped up. “Lena.” She leaned forward lightly kissing her lips. “I just never thought I could have this.” 

Lena opened her mouth to reply and then stopped. There was so much she wanted to know that felt wrong to ask here. So she just leaned forward pressing their foreheads together, noses brushing. “I never thought I could have this either.” 

“Are you sure?” Kara’s voice thrummed with something. 

Lena couldn’t help it, she smiled softly. “If the office full of flowers or full access to my office weren’t clear enough I want nothing more.” She reached up brushing some of Kara’s hair behind one ear. “Are you sure?” 

“Yes.” Kara moved slowly before kissing her so softly it was barely more than a brush. A whimper escaped her lips.

It was like fire down her spine to hear that sound from Kara. Lena deepened the kiss into something molten and all consuming. She pressed into Kara barely noticing as they tipped down over onto the bed. Lena just settled on top of Kara reveling in the reality that it was mutual. Her soul had bonded her to a person who had bound themselves to her in return. She huffed pulling back, Kara’s glasses had been digging into her face. 

Kara was laying on the cheap dirty jail blankets in a metal bunk, her blond hair spilling around her, eyes crinkled around the side with shear joy, mouth open and completely, breathtakingly beautiful. “What?” Her voice was happy.

“You’re glasses are in the way darling.” Lena reached out and plucked the bulky frames off of Kara’s nose. “You’re eyes are so beautiful.” 

Kara beamed at her, eyes nearly closing with the force of it. And Lena had never felt more alive.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be honest I have not edited this chapter, but I have to be at work at 5am tomorrow and brain power is not happening till this weekend.

Lena’s posture had officially hit levels of slovenly that would have led Lillian to actually murdering her for the audacity of it. Her greasy hair was pulled back into a messy bun, her clothing smelt of jail, the lack of make up had long since stopped bothering her. She looked up at the tv as the morning news. 

“Damn, those protests around L-corp are getting worse slut.” Jules snarked as she munched on dry ramen.

She watched the reporting on her business. Too much longer of this and she wouldn’t have a damn business. L-corp couldn’t survive two CEO’s going off the deep end. “The only evidence is I was at the jail and that fake video.” 

“I’m sorry for advising you to talk to Lillian.” Kara slid in behind her on the table, wrapping her arms around her. 

Jules frowned. “Wait, you visited the women’s secure unit and they think you smuggled a shiney rock into the secure men’s section?” 

“They have cameras, they should know I never went anywhere near the men’s side of the jail.” Lena bit out. It wasn’t even a good frame job. 

Jules stared at her. “You’re either lying your ass off or they can’t even be bothered to frame you proper.” 

“My name’s Luthor, they don’t need anything better than that. At least not till my lawyers get their hands on everything.” Lena felt herself tightening with the familier outrage. 

Kara spoke up. “It’s not right, you’re last name doesn’t mean you’re like them.” 

“You two whores don’t even belong in here. System is fucked up.” Peach scoffed. “I mean if they can throw somebody as rich as Luthor in here on trumped up charges they can do it to any of us.” 

Kara spoke up. “They can’t keep you in here much longer.” Her arms tightened around Lena. Her voice was surprisingly fierce.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep blondie.” Jules hopped off her stool. “Do you smell that?” 

Lena sniffed, the usual stuffy smells of body odor, shit, old ramen, metel, and general filth. But she could faintly pick up an awful burnt rubber smell. “I smell it, what is that?” 

“Smells like something is burning.” Jules frowned looking around. “But it aint coming out of one of the cells.” 

Kara stiffened against her. “That doesn’t smell like any drug I know of.” 

“I agree with blondie.” Peaches walked over, arms crossed. “I’ve never smelled that before. It’s not someone smoking something whack.” 

“Who’s smoking that rank shit bitch?” One of the older inmates on the second floor shouted.

Lena took in the room, everyone was getting agitated, tension beginning to simmer. “Is there a smoke detector in here?” 

“Not a chance.” Jules was looking tighter. If something went down her position as boss of the pod could be in jeopardy. She looked ready to punch the first person who spoke, tendons in her neck standing out. 

Kara gave Lena a tight squeeze before standing up. She walked to Jules. “We need to get everyone down here. If there is a fire, being down is good and if we get evacuated from here we’ll need to be able to move fast.” 

Jules’s eyes narrowed as she looked up at the top floor. “The corrections officers aren’t doing anything yet, it could be someone in a different pod.”

“Lena, can you go hit the emergency medical button by the door? You’re the best negotiator here. Find out what’s happening.” Kara’s face was serious. Despite her hair being up, the glasses on her face, and lingering bruises around her eyes she was easily distinguishable as Supergirl in that moment. 

Lena jogged to the door out of the pod and hit the emergency button. Her eyes tracked to the door jam and swore. “Fuck.” She stepped back from the door as she heard a gunshot going off. “Kara the jail’s being attacked!” 

“What?!” Kara’s head snapped around towards her. 

Lena ran back. “Gunshots, and the smoke is coming from the hallway. Get back!” 

“Shit.” Jules walked over, eyes lighting up in excitement. “Looks like we have a jail break!” 

Lena stared at the woman in disbelief. “What’s more likely a jailbreak managed to get a hold of guns from the officers coming into intake, or someone is attacking the jail?” 

“Who the fuck would attack this place?” Trix laughed as she pulled a shiv from...somewhere. 

Kara’s eyes were panicked. “Lena, come on. You need to get out of here.” 

“And go where?” Lena’s heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. Her eyes flicked around as their fellow inmates started crowding towards the door. Ruth was banging on the door yelling at whomever was in the hall to open the door up for them. 

Kara grabbed Lena by the shoulders and pushed her behind her, squaring her shoulders as she faced the door. Her figure was ridged as she blocked Lena from view of the door. 

There was a muffled ‘boom’ and the door was blown open. The inmates jumped back, Ruth crying out as she grabbed what was surely a broken nose. 

Six men in military-esce outfits came bursting in with hand guns aimed at the inmates who stumbled back in panic. “GET BACK OR WE’LL SHOOT!” 

Lena moved through the crowd as close to the nearest armed individual she could find. Keeping her head ducked slightly she hoped her honestly horrible appearance kept anyone from recognizing her immediately. Eying the armed man she clenched her jaw, this could go so wrong it wasn’t even funny. But if she didn’t more people would likely die. 

There was a distinctive clicking as Lillian Luthor walked into the pod. She was immaculate as always, her face cold as she examined the room down her nose, a sneer maring her face. “Where is Lena Luthor?” 

“The fuck?” Jules exclaimed. “Who the hell are you you pretentious bitch?”

Everyone looked at Jules in disbelief. Lilian raised a single cutting brow and stepped forward while raising her gun. 

“She’s not here Lillian.” Kara snapped stepping besides Jules and elbowing the inmate out of the gun’s way. 

Lilian actually looked shocked, eyes widening. “You?” She lowered the gun. “Well now I know she’s here.” Lillian’s mouth actually pulled up into a smirk. 

Kara stepped so close the gun was pressing into her. “You know Lillian, Jules is right, you are a bitch.” Without so much as an attempt to talk Lilian down she seemed to roll her shoulders before uppercutting Lillian straight in the jaw. 

Lillian actually lifted off the ground slightly, her gun going off before she hit the ground. And then the room exploded. 

Lena lunged slamming the lacky in front of her’s arm and gun up with her left arm, and punched him straight in the throat. His head snapped down from the force of it, an awful croaking sound coming from him. She grabbed his shoulder and twisted slamming her knee into his groin. 

He keeled over saliva dripping from his mouth, the croaking turning into a wheeze of agony. 

Lena grabbed his gun from his hand and spun towards the nearest armed individual who was turning towards her, gun swinging towards her with his attention. She squeezed the trigger shooting the man in the face. Sucking in a desperate breath, she shoved through the other inmates to get to Kara. 

Around her the inmates were beating the crap out of Lillian's lackies, probably stabbing if any of them had shivs on them. But it didn’t matter, she had to get to Kara, Lillian had fired, Kara wasn’t invulnerable. “Kara!” 

Half climbing over the top of someone she stumbled, tripping over Lillian’s foot. She caught herself and then cried out as she spotted Kara standing there, blood dripping from her side, hand clutching at the injury. Lena gasped out. “Kara!”

And then she crashed into Kara hauling her to her feet and dragging her away from the chaos towards the tables. She was half carrying Kara as they stumbled their way out of the mob. Kara half collapsed on the metal table with a hiss of pain. 

Lena grabbed Kara’s face. “Stay here.” She took off for their room. Which running in prison clothes was apparently far faster than in skirts. Lena half slid into the cell grabbing a towel off Jules’s bunk and took off back for Kara. 

“Lena.” Kara whimpered as she listed to the side.

She caught Kara’s shoulder pressing the towel into Kara’s side. “You’re going to be ok.” Lena dropped the hand gun she realized she was still carrying on the table. She reached behind Kara feeling for an exit wound. Lena grit her teeth as she didn’t find one. That could be very bad or very good. “Just keep that pressed to your side ok.

Lena glanced over her shoulder. It seemed the mob had calmed down, the armed attackers were all gone. She shouted. “JULES!” 

“Luthor.” Jules turned, her teeth bared. 

She spotted her mother’s prone form. “Secure any survivors, disarm them and we need to bar the door. There are probably more in the facility and they’ll shoot first now.” 

“Fuck.” Jules seemed completely lost for a moment before straightening her spine. “Krystal go get anything that can be used to tie these bitches up.” She turned. “Susan triage anyone who’s hurt or whatever it is your nurses do. Peaches, Trix help me block the door.” 

Lena turned back to Kara, her shoulders loosening that the situation wasn’t completely out of control. “You’re going to be ok, Susan will be able to help stop the bleeding in a minute. Just hang in there.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got home from the early shift and I just fucking face-planted and slept for thirteen hours strait.... But work was good, I'm figuring everything out pretty quick since they're on the same system as my last job. Also I have found out that apparently guests at casinos tip the front desk people with free coffee! Which...I legit had to turn down two lattes because I just couldn't drink anymore..... there's a star bucks right next to the desk. This is kind amazing. 
> 
> Anyways in the fic world! Have fun guys =P

Lena ran her fingers through Kara’s hair as she sat besides her on the table. She was on edge, there was no way this situation could end well. “We need to surrender if the guards or regular police force regain control of the jail.” 

“So what? We can sit here and wait for trials only to be thrown into prison for years?” Jules scoffed, though her eyes were tight around the edges as she examined the room.

She bit her lip, it was true but… “You can’t escape, it’s impossible for the police not to have realized the jail was attacked by now. They’ll have locked down the entire block if not more.”

“Then what do you think Luthor? We can’t turn ourselves over there’s five dead people in the pod and we have two hogtied.” Jules flicked her hand to where Lillian and the only surviving lacky of her’s had been tied and then thrown into the corner. “I’m here for attempted manslaughter, I don’t need homicides added to my charges.” 

Lena pushed some of her hair back. “It was self defence, we were attacked by a terrorist organization. They had guns, of course we used lethal action. If they try to charge any of us with that it’ll be thrown out immediately.” 

“Not all of us have fancy ass lawyers, I have a public attorney who looks like he still is in high school! Everyone in here except for you is the same. If we make demands for the two bitches we have in the corner, maybe we can get a deal where we don’t get charges.” Jules’s jaw hardened. 

Lena reached out and caught her arm. “Jules, a hostage situation will just add charges. Lillian is a convicted terrorist, they’re not going to be willing to negotiate for her life. And it will take time we don’t have even if they do. Kara and the others don’t have that time. Infection will have set in by then.” She internally begged for Jules to believe her. “I promise I will have my fancy ass lawyers represent every single one of you.”

“You think you can promise that? You’ll get out and you’ll forget all about this place except as a story for your rich friends. I don’t fucking trust you cunt.” Jules half snarled. “You’re all big words and promises but you’d sell us out for your little soulbond and we all know that.” 

Lena blanched, apparently that conversation between her and Kara had been heard by someone. “I’m trying to help all of us. Kara’s not the only one who’s shot. What about Ruth or Franny? They’re both shot too. They need medical help, not what Susan can do with our dirty laundry and towels to stop bleeding. For god’s sake we used ripped up tea bags and coffee to help stop the bleeding. She needs a surgeon!” 

Jules leaned in, her voice a hiss. “They won’t give the guns back. You think there’s any control here? Shut up and help or it’s going to get worse.” 

“There has to be something we can do.” Lena took in Kara’s pale face, her thready breaths and the reddened towel tied around her waist. Without her powers she didn’t know how long Kara had with a gut wound. But it needed medical assistant, now. 

Trix stopped by them. “Why aren’t we killing the Luthor bitch?” She narrowed her eyes to the side of the room where Lillian was gagged and hogtied with jail blankets. “Or are you hesitating?” 

Jules’s face hardened. She raised her arm and fired. The bullet lodged itself in the wall just above Lillian’s head. “She’s alive because I say so. Do you have a problem with that?” 

“No.” Trix lowered head in clear submission. 

Jules shoved her gun into the waist of her loose pants. She climbed up on the table and raised her voice. “We’re leaving this hell hole. If we don’t people are going to die and I don’t feel like staying here till swat gets in here. Grab your mat’s if you don’t have a gun, block any rubber bullets the guards shoot at us. Susan get our shot sisters on something so we can move them. Grab what you want but we’re moving. Get moving ladies, now!” 

Lena looked at the gun she had next to her. Picking it up she flicked the safety on and stuck it into her waist band. “Susan, can we use the blankets as hammocks to carry the injured out?” 

“That’ll work, come on let’s get some volunteers and what blankets we haven’t already used.” Susan nodded, pushing her grey hair behind one ear.

 

 

 

Lena held the grip of her gun, eyes sharp as they made their way down the hall. As they moved she spotted a dead corrections officer laying on the ground. Swallowing back bile she knelt down and pulled out the keys and id card off the man’s belt. “We might get through the doors.” 

“Maybe that brain of yours is going to be good for once Luthor.” Peaches snarked, her voice was tight, sweat breaking out across her forehead. 

She bit back her instinctive response. The fact they were working as a slightly controlled mob was a blessing and she wasn’t going to risk that for her own ego. “Come on, if I can get into the control room I can get us out of this building.” 

“You better be able to Luthor.” Jules warned.

Lena looked at the woman who was currently in control and knew she was scared. She straightened up and kept going down the hall. As they hit the first door she swallowed as she saw the blown lock. Apparently Lillian had been in a rush if she bothered with blowing the lock instead of just opening it properly. “Come on, the control room should be just up ahead.” 

She saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Swiveling she raised her gun and only just kept herself from shooting on sight of another person. It was a guard, her arm was bleeding, her whole sleeve soaked with blood. “Fuck.” Lena lowered her gun. She grimaced, this was not a needed complication. “Trix get over here!” 

Trix raised her gun as soon as she spotted the guard. 

Lena grabbed her arm shoving it down. “We’re not killing her.” 

“Why? Bitch shakes us down.” Trix retorted. 

Jules cut in before it could escalate. “Tie the bitch up and drag her along. I’m not getting capitol murder of a damn law enforcement officer added to my sentence. Unless you want that added on your charges do as you’re told.”

“Fine, if they start shooting she’s the first one I shoot.” Trix growled while grabbing the half conscious guard over and grabbing the woman’s handcuffs. Handcuffing the guard she shoved the woman back into the rest of the group. 

Lena breathed a breath of relief before making her way into the open door into the control room. She ignored the dead body slumped in the corner. Eying the screens she quickly took in the situation. “Jules!” 

“What do you have for me Luthor?” Jules leaned against the door jam blocking any of the other inmates from looking in. 

She clicked through the screens. “The jail is on lock down. Our pod is the only one that was attacked directly. Everyone else is locked down. The guards who aren’t on the direct path from intake to us are either in hallways or trying to block the doors. A few locked themselves in solitary to get out of the way. Intake everyone is dead, hiding in one of the tanks or got out. I’ve opened every door between here and intake. We go straight through, but if we call the authorities now we can avoid being shot at as soon as we hit where the police will be waiting for us.” 

“We can’t escape can we?” Jules’s voice was just...tired.

Lena shook her head. “Not with the police force out for a terrorist attack orchestrated by one of the top ten most wanted fugitives. If we try to escape they’ll shoot us all.” 

“Fine, we get as much as we can out of this fucking thing and get our sentences reduced.” Jules’s jaw tightened. “Call the cops and negotiate us safely. You stay here.” 

Lena grabbed Jules’s arm. “You get Kara to the government agents in black. Not the regular police, the ones in black that’ll have FBI patches on them. Do you understand?” 

“The fuck?” Jules’s face scrunched up in confusion. 

Lena pressed, fear threatening to engulf her. “She’s not human, the FBI agents will have doctors who can help her with her unique physiology. Promise me Jules.” 

“Wait, you’re fucking soulbond is an alien?” Jules gaped at her.

She grit her teeth. “Yes, promise me!”

“Alright.” Jules slapped her shoulder. “I’ll get her to the FBI if I can.”

Lena nodded, a great gust flowing out of her. “Take care of her.” She picked up the phone attached to the consol. “I’ll make sure they don’t shoot first.” 

“Don't’ die fucker.” Jules gave her a sharp grin and then was out of the room. 

Lena closed her eyes and then dialled Jess’s number. As soon as she heard the line pick up she started talking. “Jess, connect this call to whomever is in charge of the emergency response to the attack on the jail.” 

-”LENA! You’re alive! Oh thank god!”- Jess rushed out. -”I have an FBI liasan right here.”- There was a muffled sound and then a different voice came on the line. 

-”Ms Luthor, this Agent Vasquez of the FBI. Are you in a position to brief me on the situation in the jail right now?”- The agent’s voice was clipped and professional. 

Lena eyed the screens where she could see her podmates moving towards intake. “There are about to be twenty eight women with six hand guns making their way to intake. They are not hostile. The terrorists that I can account for are either dead or incapacitated. The occupants of the pod coming your way include four suffering from gunshot wounds including Kara Danvers who has a gunshot wound to the abdomen.” 

-”Armed inmates are non-hostile?”- Vasquez asked, her voice remarkably free of judgement. 

Lena’s teeth ground. “As long as the situation isn’t escalated they should surrender with minimal risk. They know they aren’t going to escape. One of the four injured is a guard who was almost entirely unresponsive when we located her. There are dead guards, all but two of the Cadmus agents are dead. Lillian Luthor and one of her men are alive. The pod has them hogtied and are bringing them out with them as proof they mean to surrender.” 

-”Agents are alerted to what’s happening. Are there any Cadmus agents you are aware of that are still inside?”- Vasquez asked sharply. 

“Not that I’m aware of. I’m in the control center and they aren’t showing on any of the screens. Only one pod was breached and any guards and inmates not in a direct path from intake to H-pod are alive and unharmed from what I can tell. The corrections officers locked everything down.” Her eyes stuck on the blanket sling four of the inmates were using to carry Kara. She needed for her to be alright. “They’ll reach intake in two minutes.” 

Lena’s hands shook, she couldn’t lose Kara after having just found that it was mutual. She was in love, as terrifying as it was to think of even inside of her own head. If Kara died because she made herself vulnerable so she could protect her...if Kara died because of her…. It would kill something in her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are! You guys have been great! I'm not sure when I'll post my next thing so it might be a week or so. Thanks for sticking through this one with me guys.

Kara ached, it was the first thing she comprehended as she slowly regained consciousness. Her throat was dry and...fuzzy? She tried to shift and her body protest. “Ow.” She rasped out.

“Easy, easy.” Alex’s familiar grip caught her shoulder keeping her from trying to sit up. There was a touch of something plastic against her lips. “Here, short sips. It’ll make your throat feel better.”

She obediently sipped from the straw. The cool water was glorious against her throat. Kara cracked her eyes open ever so slightly. Alex was hovering over, a familiar worried crease to her face. Kara opened her mouth to say something only to freeze. “Lena. Where’s Lena? She can’t be alone!” 

Kara tried to sit up only to whimper as she dropped back onto the uncomfortable mattress. 

“She’s safe.” Alex assured her, moving the straw away from her. 

Kara shook her head, tears welling up by her eyes. “No, she’s not safe. Not in jail. You have to believe me, she’s innocent! Please Alex, you have to believe me.” 

“Hey no, she’s not in jail.” Alex brushed some of Kara’s hair out of her face. “She’s only left the hospital to take phone calls and shower. Which soulbond really?” 

Kara could feel her cheeks heating up. “She’s not in jail?” 

“She’s not in jail. Lena’s down the street at the coffee shop with excellent cell service and coffee that doesn’t taste like shit.” Alex held her hand up. “And don’t worry, she brought three bodyguards with her.” 

Kara let out a sigh of relief. Lena was safe. She glanced around the hospital room. “Why am I in the hospital?” 

“Because Lillian Luthor shot you in the gut and then it took over an hour before you got medical help. You’re lucky to be alive, an inch in either direction and we wouldn’t be having this conversation.” Alex paused biting her lip. “I’m sorry for not believing you.” 

Kara’s lips twitched up. “I’m not the one you owe an apology to.” 

“Already did that. Also gave the shovel talk.” Alex raised a brow. “Which you would end up bonded to the most inconvenient woman on the planet.” 

“Lena’s a good person.” Kara defended, though fairly weakly from the pain. Which, she winced. “Why am I in a regular hospital?” 

Alex rolled her eyes. “Because Luther bonded out every single woman in the pod you were in and then put them up in some nearby apartments and they’ve been visiting. Also the other inmates who got shot were brought here. The media is calling Kara Danvers a hero for taking down Lillian Luthor and getting voluntarily arrested to protect her soulbond.” 

“The media knows?” Kara squeaked as she felt her cheeks turning hot. 

Her sister snorted. “Well apparently you were having a jailhouse romance for all to see and hear while you were locked up. Then the camera footage of you punching Lillian in the jaw leaked from the jail to the media. So mild mannered reporter Kara Danvers takes bullet while saving one true love is a bit of a feeding frenzy at the moment. Which made it a bit difficult to disappear you into the DEO medical ward. It didn’t help that real Hank Henshaw was busy destroying as much of our DEO offices as possible to keep us from noticing the jail attack. Our building isn’t secure again yet.”

“Ah...so is L-corp ok?” Kara bit her lip at the memory of Lena’s morbid watch of her companies failing stock prices and protesters on the tv in the pod every night. It was horrifying to have to watch without being able to do anything. 

Alex scoffed. “L-corp is fine.” She gave a slight shudder. “Lena’s lawyer Ms Lance is a force of nature.” 

Kara smiled, it was good then. She closed her eyes turning to face the sun streaming in through the window. “Think I’m going to go to sleep.” 

“Rest, I’ll have some decent food for you when you wake up.” Alex’s voice was warm and gentle. 

 

 

 

Kara woke up slowly feeling impossibly comfier. She was less sore, grogginess seemingly soaked into her. She carefully tilted her head into the comfy feeling. Breathing in she smiled, eyes still closed. “Lena.” 

“Hey.” Lena’s body shifted. She must be laying on her side in the hospital bed. Familier fingers traced through Kara’s hair. 

She sighed, nuzzling her nose into what must be Lena’s shoulder. “I worried about you.” 

A rough burst of laughter escaped Lena’s mouth. “I worried you? I’m not the one who got shot.” 

“Lillian, they got her right?” Kara’s arm flopped over Lena’s side. 

Lena reached out moving the arm so it was wrapped around her waist. “Yes they got her, remind me to show you photos of her being transferred from Jules’s custody to the polices. She didn’t manage to pull off bruised and hogtied by inmates.” 

Kara giggled at the image of that. She curled her fingers in the soft fabric of Lena’s soft. “You bailed everyone out?” 

“People shouldn’t be in jail when they haven’t been convicted of a crime and aren’t considered a risk to society and trails should be rushed if possible in those cases.” Lena huffed. “I’m going to reform the jail system even if I have to do it one jail at a time. Once L-corp is stable again I’ll work on it politically.” 

She wished she could hug properly but based off the general ache that didn’t seem wise. “I’m going to write an expose on jail as soon as I can sit upright.” 

“Don’t strip yourself of your powers for me again, please.” Lena’s voice caught in the back of her throat. “I can’t come that close to losing you again.”

Kara couldn’t help it as her lips twitched up fondly. “Don’t get arrested again then.” 

“Next time just kidnap me and stick me in the Fortress or something. We’re not doing jail ever again.” Lena’s face tightened, her eyes narrowing. “The smell of grime, human filth, sweat, and ramen is something I doubt I will ever forget and I would rather not have to relive it ever again.” 

Her nose wrinkled up, it had smelled awful; thanks to her senses not the worst thing she’d smelt by a long shot, but still. “No jail.” She agreed. 

They fell silent, the sounds of the hospital filling the space between them. Kara felt something fluttering in her stomach. She could feel her cheeks heating up. “Do you want to go to dinner?” 

“I don’t think you’re going to be up to be leaving the hospital any time soon.” Lena’s head tilted slightly, clearly picking up on Kara’s nerves but not understanding the cause of them. 

She bit at her lip. “I uh...when I get out?” 

“Of course, I owe you a lot of decent food that doesn’t contain MSG.” Lena brushed some of her dark hair back behind one ear. 

Kara shook her head. “Not just dinner, but a date?” Her voice squeaked. 

“You…” Lena’s eyes widened and then her whole face softened like dawn breaking over the horizon. Leaning closer she was kissed her with painfully gentle care. One hand gently cradling the side of her face. 

She sighed into the touch. As their foreheads rested against each other, Kara left her eyes closed breathing shakily. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Lena shifted reaching behind her. “Let’s have that date now.” 

Kara’s eyes opened, her brow crinkling. “Now? But we’re in the hospital?” 

“I’ll order dinner and maybe some more flowers for the room, we can put on music, maybe watch a movie?” Lena bit her bottom lip, though her eyes were bright with hope and excitement. 

Her chest felt so full it would burst. “That sounds perfect.”


End file.
